


An apology

by love_coloured



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_coloured/pseuds/love_coloured
Summary: Sera apologizes to Inquisitor Lavellan about being a bit shit all those other times.  Certain activities ensue.





	

 

Inquisitor Lavellan rarely heard any knocks on her chamber door. The guards were ordered not to let anyone into the wing without direct clearance; it had to be someone stealthy, or someone capable of feats of distraction. Were it the Ambassador or the Seeker, they would have announced their presence already. She rose from her cluttered desk and hurried to the door.

“Sera! Sera, is that you?” No answer, but she swore she could hear a dull clatter, and retreating footsteps. She opened the door and nearly tripped on a lovely laquered wood box, which she picked up before stalking into the cavernous hallway. “I know you’re there...”

She felt hot breath on the back of her neck and startled, whirling around. “Gotcha!  I told you the big-city skills never fail.”

“Don’t look so smug. I recognized your footsteps.” In spite of herself, she was still dazzled by Sera’s eyes every time, and knew the other woman could tell she was staring. “You can come in, you know. I’ve got the rest of the evening to myself.”

“Well? Open it!”

She’d almost forgotten about the box she was holding. She lifted the gilt-patterned lid to reveal a selection of carefully wrapped, honey-scented cakes of some sort. They looked rather expensive.

“They smell wonderful. Did you bake them?” Surprise was obvious on her face.

“Psh, no-- are you daft? It was Lady Josie’s idea. You know I’m shite at this kind of thing. Didn’t go so well the last time, and all.” Sera fidgeted and examined her shoes. The realm of social niceties still confounded her, and she was forced to confront that truth almost daily now.

“Still. That’s very thoughtful of you, and Josie as well.” She started to taste one of the cakes, but paused to fix Sera with a look. “But, what’s the occasion?”

“Ah, erm...” Panic, embarrassment, or some mixture of the two flashed across Sera’s features. “I just wanted to say… I’m sorry. Sorry for those things I said, before we were, um. I thought you were a stuffed-up know-it-all, like the rest of those pricks. But see, you’re not, at all! And you-- you didn’t deserve all that piss.” Flushed, she seated herself on the bed with a heavy sigh, and buried her face in her hands. “Really, I am. Can’t stop thinking about it...”

Artemisia regarded her for a moment before taking a seat next to her. “Apology accepted. But it’s not really necessary.”

“What? I was just awful!”

“Maybe a little?” She laughed. “But I take on these kinds of tasks for the clan because I like meeting... _interesting_ people.” Sera peeked between her fingers, expecting anger but finding only a mischievous smile. “It’s over now. You apologized, I’m not hurt, and we can move on, if that’s fine with you.”

“So...” Sera squinted at the Inquisitor, her face the very picture of confusion. “You just, make a hobby of studying arseholes or…? Bet you’re having a blast with this bunch.”

“Something like that. I wanted to know what made someone like you tick, so I had to find out.” She had eaten half a cake and was carefully licking her fingers, an action that caused Sera to hide her blush. “It’s rare to find someone who’s honest. Who sees _people_ and not just titles.”

“Well,” Sera hesitated, torn between discomfort at having been so examined, and not-insignificant excitement at the same. “Did you? With the ticking...”

She raised an eyebrow and steepled her slender fingers. “Let me think. I believe I _did_ make you tick the other night. How did I manage that, again?”

“Oh, yeah? Pretty sure you forgot your name by the time I was done with you,” Sera snorted. A familiar ache, but one she hadn’t expected just now.

“Names are overrated.” Artemisia closed the box and set it aside, better to edge closer to Sera. Long fingers traced over the muscle of her shoulder, and she leaned in to inhale the warm scent on Sera’s neck.

A woman chosen by fate to carry the hopes of the world, they said, and yet she melted so readily in Sera’s hands that it made her shiver. When she turned to meet Artemisia’s gaze, she found her eyes full of need-- pleading for a reason, permission to let go of herself. To see the Herald hesitating, almost shy, with _Sera_ of all people? It should be a great responsibility, something heavy and profound, she thought. But it felt… natural, like everything was just as it should be.

“If that’s what you want,” Sera whispered and took her by the waist. The other woman’s breath was hot against her collarbone as she pressed closer. “Maker’s balls, how long have you...”

“ _Please,_ ” she hissed, and nipped delicately at Sera’s earlobe to emphasize her need.

The sweet sting of it flooded her with a sudden warmth. The laquered box clattered to the floor as she spun around, pinning Artemisia between her thighs. “Like this, Buckles?” She grinned, delighting in her conquest, at the soft whimper she elicited by moving her hips just so “Speaking of buckles...” Sera ran her hands down the leather tunic until she found a place of resistance and fumbled with the straps, groaning in frustration when she was interrupted by a devouring kiss. Artemisia moaned into her mouth, helpless strangled sounds that always made her throb in… places. Pulled her in ever deeper, begged to be laid bare completely.

“Mmph, mm, you...” she stammered as if the words had been misplaced on the way to her tongue, already busy gaining access to Sera’s body through her conveniently flimsy clothing.

“That’s too… wait, wait up!” Sera yelped as a hand slipped between her legs. She was still tangled in her partially-removed breeches and no closer to reaching her own prize.

“Ahh-- sorry.” The fog of desire having cleared, Artemisia paused, stroked Sera’s hair and gave a sweet smile. “Allow me...”

Sera grumbled a bit when, instead of dispensing with her own annoying armor, Artemisia finished the job she’d already started. But the admiring look she got was worth it, even with the draft chilling her bare skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” she breathed. She couldn’t help saying those silly little things even in the midst of it all; in contrast, passion tended to rob Sera of language entirely. Her hands and mouth began to wander-- from the soft hollow inside Sera’s hips and along the hard line of muscle in her side. “I could touch you forever...” Raining kisses over her shoulders and neck, she paused to slide her fingers over erect nipples and appreciate the resulting shudder of pleasure.

“Fuck… just let me…!” Sera growled and practically flipped her onto her back again, better to tackle all those belts. She was accustomed to being in control, getting exactly what she wanted right now, from women who had no other expectations. She half-hated, but mostly loved, how quickly she could be wound up by this relentless teasing. It was never too long before she got her way, but she needed to feel that warmth so desperately. She managed to unfasten the leather breeches, at least, and slid her hand into the other woman’s tunic, sighing at the sensation of her hot skin. Her other hand strayed lower, through a tangle of heat, drawing a gasp.

Her wrist was seized and pressed deeper, but she swiftly removed it, coming up glistening wet. “Don’t stop...”

“You absolute, frigging loony.” Sera huffed. She leaned in and stroked the other woman’s lips with wet fingers. “Would you just-- just get this shite off already, and let me do it properly!”

Artemisia sat up and gave a full-throated laugh in response. “Forgive me, I can’t help myself when you… like that...” She made a show of idly pleasuring herself, garnering an angry snort.

“Or do you want me to break my fingers off in there?” She stared as the clothing was promptly removed, and sighed deeply when their bodies tangled together at last. “Not so hard, was it--”

Sera was silenced with a long, deep kiss. She reclined, let herself be unfolded. “I need to feel you,” Artemisia breathed. Never averting her gaze, she parted Sera’s thighs with her own, already so slick that a chill bit Sera’s skin where she had been.

Not what she had expected, but the wet heat against her own felt so good, so _exactly what she needed_ , that she groaned when it was taken away.

“Is this alright?” Hesitating again, the same pleading expression in her eyes. One hand was wrapped around, stroking Sera’s inner thigh, the other resting… right _there,_ infuriatingly close. She brushed her fingers experimentally over the glistening folds.

“Frigging-- yes it’s bloody al-- ugh!” An embarrassing noise escaped as the fingers tested her clit, growing bolder when she arched and bore into the touch, feeling her arousal increase tenfold. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, and she felt the pleasant weight of Artemisia’s body settle into her at last, becoming lost in pleasure when she shifted into the right angle. The sight of her rolling her hips shamelessly, honey colored skin growing slick with sweat, losing all composure _only_ _for her_ made Sera dizzy. Nearly over the edge, she reached for her own breasts.

“Sera...” Her honeyed sigh and the unbridled adoration in her face was enough to finish it, and Sera felt herself spill over, throwing out Maker-knows-how-many curses in her climax. Still wanting and breathing raggedly, Artemisia collapsed onto her and kissed her all over. A soft press on her forehead, many quick kisses along her jawline, slow caresses below her collarbone, until her body was quiet. “Did I ever tell you, that you look breathtakingly lovely when you’re like this?”

“Excuse me, weirdie. I wasn’t done yet.” Sera stuck out her tongue. “Heard that, though.” She gave an appreciative kiss on the cheek before rolling onto her back again and licking her lips obscenely. “C’mere...”

“Please.” The urgency returned to her voice, and she guided Sera’s hands down the length of her body. Shivering slightly as they slid over her hips and lingered on the soft, warm, inbetween place, she begged anew. “I want you… now.”

 _Maker_ , but Sera went weak when she did that. The gentle caress down her spine turned to desperate grasping as Sera pulled her closer, drinking in her scent, burying her face between her thighs. She could never get enough of this: the helpless moans, the way Artemisia gripped fistfuls of her hair just before she reached her limit, the way her body responded when she dipped her tongue lower, teasing again with her fingers.

“Sera, Sera please.” Her voice was a rasp, her thighs quivered with the effort of matching Sera’s relentless mouth.

Sera suppressed a rekindling ache of her own. She slipped inside with ease, closed her lips around her clit and sucked gently. Artemisia’s body tightened around her fingers and slowed down to savor every sensation.

“I’m, I’m…!” The sound she made was almost a sob. She tried to speak, but so lost herself that she lapsed into elven speech. Sera’s tongue was still occupied with bringing her down from the climax when she looked down with some degree of embarrassment. “I, I’m sorry, I think I said something… I didn’t realize...”

“What, the elfy stuff?” Sera sighed. “You’re Buckles, so I know you’re alright. If it feels good, then…?” Seeing the worry in the Inquisitor’s face filled her with guilt again. “Well, there you go. I really was a bit of a shit, wasn’t I?” She tried to turn away but was pulled close, Artemisia’s head nestled into her shoulder.

“I’m… really happy.” Sera felt the warm trickle of tears on her neck. “I’m sorry. Now I’m crying all over you.”

Sera shrugged. “Already got me soaking wet. What’s a few drops more?” She loved the idle time they spent like this almost as much as the _interesting_ bits.

“Ah, about that, I...” She winced. “It’s kind of, uh--”

“Friggin’ brilliant is what it is. Can you do that anytime you want to?” Sera started to kiss her again. “That thing you did, whoa… makes me shiver all over.”

“In that case, I’m glad you like it.”

“I should apologize more often, yeah? Maybe you’ve got some more tricks hidden up there.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try doing this again. It was grueling. 
> 
> In seriousness, I saw my Lavellan as the kind of person who just loves figuring out what makes people tick, so if she finds someone really interesting it probably takes a lot to offend her. Her thought process would have been something like, "Ooh, what a refreshingly blunt individual. What is her deal? Wait, she's actually kind of cute. Wait, she's really hot. Oh, fuck..."
> 
> Besides that, she has interacted with both humans and city elves as well as other clans, so she doesn't take any conflict personally right off the bat. She didn't quite trust herself with the whole Herald of Andraste thing, why would she expect some street rat to trust her?
> 
> Also, she's quite a shameless tease when wound up. I didn't intend for Sera to be so impatient, but that happened.


End file.
